Be Still
by missemmatorchwood
Summary: The day has finally come for Jack Harkness to die. This was prompted by the song 'Be Still' sung by The Fray; every single time I hear it I cannot stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. It is so heart-wrenching.


**Be Still**

'When darkness comes upon you… be still and know that I'm with you and I will say your name…'

It's finally time for Jack Harkness to die.

After more than a billion years, the spark of immortality from the TARDIS has ultimately, irrevocably, miraculously faded away to nothingness.

Jack is alone, lying on a thin pallet on the floor a small hut set on a remote rock in the middle of a vast ocean on a planet in a galaxy with a cold dying sun where he is the only living creature – there isn't a breath of air moving, not a single wave crashing on the rocks and even the sea is void of life and has been for millions of years.

As he lay there, counting each breath, each heartbeat, waiting… hoping… praying for the last one to come, he hears his name spoken for the first time in dozens of millennia.

"Jack."

Suddenly, he knows he's not going to die alone, that the missing piece of his soul will go with him into whatever comes next.

"My Cariad."

The words are whispered into Jack's ear like a delicate spring breeze.

"Fy annwyl, rwyf yma."

The Welsh vowels flow like water over Jack's heart and he squeezes his eyes tightly shut; a single tear leaks from the corner, slowly sliding down his temple as he struggles to take a deep shuddering breath.

"Ianto…" he murmurs, afraid to open his eyes, terrified for a moment that he's just hallucinating it all as his life begins to fade and his heart struggles to beat one last time. He feels a hand slide into his and squeeze tightly.

"My beloved, I am here." The words are repeated. "Come with me."

With one final sigh filled with all the soul-crushing loneliness and regret he's carried with him since he left Cardiff one cold winter's night, Jack Harkness lets go.

When he opens his eyes a split second later, he finds himself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. "Yan…"

Ianto slips a pristine WWII RAF great coat over Jack's arms and smooths the shoulders gently but firmly. "I've been waiting such a long time to do that again," and then he smiles happily. "Ready to go, Sir?"

"Go where?" Jack turns and pulls his Welshman into his arms, amazed that it feels like he'd only just held his lover a few moments ago.

"Second star to the right and straight on til morning?" Ianto teases. "Or we could sit here a while if you like."

Choking on emotions he hasn't allowed himself to feel in millions and millions of years, all Jack can do is nod. "You choose," he manages to get out.

"Well, we do have all of time and space to explore now and forever, but how about we go back to mine for coffee and biscuits? I believe I have a packet of chocolate HobNobs with your name on it."

"Sounds good to me," and Jack smiles as brightly as a sun going nova. "And then it's my turn to choose… hope you've got a sturdy bed!"

He is rewarded for his cheek with a patented Ianto Jones eye-roll.

"You are just as incorrigible as ever, Sir!"

"And don't you forget it!" Jack tucks Ianto's arm into his and they walk out of the hut and across the water, finally fading into the distance.

Be Still

Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know

When darkness comes upon you  
And colours you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name

If terror falls upon your bed  
And sleep no longer comes  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still, be still, and know

And when you go through the valley  
And the shadow comes down from the hill  
If morning never comes to be  
Be still, be still, be still

If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from  
If no one is standing beside you  
Be still and know I am

Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know I am

Songwriters: Isaac Slade, Joseph King, David Welsh, Ben Wysocki


End file.
